Too much, too little, too late
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Blossom Utonium, at the age of 17, was raped by one her counterparts, Butch, at a party. She tries to keep this secret from everyone she knows, but how long will she be able to keep this from them when she is carrying his child?
1. Chapter 1: The party

_**Hey, this is my first fanfic on here, so please excuse my poor grammar skills. And review what you think. And to tell you in advanced, this story contains strong words and actions, so if you don't read mature stories, then this fanfic isn't for you. **_

_**Thank you~**_  
_**Steggy***_

It was another normal school morning for me, Blossom Utonium. I was getting dressed for school, putting on my make-up, brushing my hair, and flying into my outfit (A pink blouse and hot pink skirt with white stockings.).

"Blossom!" I heard the Professor call from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of senior year."

I flew downs stairs, with my book bag at my side and a smile on my face. "I'm ready professor!" I exclaimed, happilly.

"Where are your sisters? They're gonna be late for school." Professor Utonium looked at his wrist watch.

"I'm ready!" Bubbles sang and flew down in a blue dress and jean jacket.

"Bubbles, don't you think you should wear some leggings with that? It's quit revealing and guys will be staring and-"

"Professor, you worry too much! Guys will be guys and plus I have superpowers. I can defend myself."

"Well, okay." He sighed in defeat.

"Oh my god! It's already 9:30. Where's Buttercup?" I looked at the watch a little worried.

"Oh she's still sleeping. I tried to wake her up but she got all angry and threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave." Bubbles smile innocently.

"Urgh! That Buttercup..." I shook my head, not very pleased at all. "I'll go get her up!" And with that she flew up the stairs and into Buttercup's room.

"Bubbles, I told you to get the fuck out!" Buttercup covered her face under the covers all pissed.

"Language! And get out of bed, now, lazy bum! We're gonna be late for school." I pull the covers off, starling her to see me.

"Jesus, Blossom, calm down! It's just school, it's not like I'm late for a job or anything." She looked at me grumpy.

"You would do the same if you had a job, now get up and get dressed! We have barely 10 minutes left." I say before I leave her room. I swear, Buttercup has become more lazier and ignorant over the years.

We wait for about ten minutes before she finally showed up in so ripped jeans and a faded old Graphic Tee.

"Well that took you long enough. Now get going you three. You don't wanna be late for your first day of school." He smiled and he waved goodbye as we flew off, leaving streaks of pink, blue and green trailing behind us.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" I waved as Robin made her way over, exchanging hugs with Bubbles and I. "How was summer?"

"It was a blast! France is such a beautiful place." She laughed along with Bubbles.

"And how's Mike." Bubbles smirk, making Robin blush.

"H-He's fine."

We all laughed. Then continued to walk around talking about our plans for this year and what we'd be doing after high school's end.

"Hey Butter-Butt!" We all turn to see three rowdy boys walk over.

"Bitch, I told you to stop calling me that!" She punched the green eyed one in the arm.

"And I told you my name was Butch, not Bitch, Bitch."

"Language!" I glared at them.

"Oh hey, Pink eyes." Butch walked over to me and touched my hair. I brushed him away which only made him smirk. "Missed me?"

"You wish." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk on with all of my friends and the boys.

"Hey anyone going to Todd's tonight?" The blonde haired boy, Boomer, spoke.

"Seriously? He's throwing a party already?" Buttercup stared at him in disbelief.

"He's thrown at least 5 parties a month since the we started highschool. I'd thought you'd be use to it now." Brick smirked.

"It's not that I didn't expect that but come on the year just started and he's already throwing a party."

"Well me and my bros are going." Boomer smiled. "Got nothing better to do. How about you guys?"

"Well Professor's probably gonna work real late tonight so I'm coming." Bubbles giggled.

"Count me in." Buttercup just smirked.

"It's a school night, we should probably stay home and-" I began to say.

"Loosen up, Blossom. It's your last year in this run down, ol' place. What do wanna remember this year as? Another year you sat around with you nose in the book?" Robin said, making everyone laugh a little.

"Hey! I'm not a bore, I can have fun."

"Riiiight!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm gonna prove it too you by going to that party!" I was so annoyed that I hadn't realized that I just agreed to going to that party.

"Well than that's settled! We'll all go to the party together." Butch said, smiling.

"Wait, where is his party at this time?" Bubbles asked.

"The party is at his summer Beach house, this time." Boomer smiled.

"Sweet! This'll give me a chance to wear my new summer dress!"

"Hey can I borrow a dress?" Robin chimed.

"Sure! Afterschool you can come over and grab a dress you like."

"Oh brother!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind if I pick you up tonight." I glare at Butch, showing him I wasn't interested. "Damn, you're so sexy when you're all pissed like that." He laughed.

"You stay away from me, or I'll punch you in the gut. Understand?" I narrow my eyes.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said sarcastically and smirked. I just roll my eyes and ignore him.

Butch is an annoying pervert who sticks his nose into everyone's business. Especially mine! He hits on ever pretty girl in school and since I'm the most popular, along side my sisters, and every guy wants me, he's in my hair annoying me. I wish he'd just stop because he knows I'll never agree with him, nor would I ever go out with him.

But what can I do? He just so persistent on getting my attention, and he won't give it up, so I can't do anything but just try to ignore him.

* * *

"I'm not going!"

"Come on, Blossom! You told everyone that you were, no lets go!" She tried to dragged my by the arms.

"Even if I agreed, I am NOT going out dressed like this!" I try my best to stay in place.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with that outfit?"

"Uh, for starters, the dress has no straps, it above knee height, and I have no leggings!" She lost her balance and fell in my closet.

"HERE!" She threw a jean jacket at me. "You happy now?"

"Seems like you made Bubbles mad." I look to see Buttercup at the doorway smirking. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Bubbles.

"No, because my feet are still bare and I'm not going to some party on a school night." I put the jacket over my shoulder. "And how come Buttercup gets to wear jeans and a t-shirt, huh?"

"Cuz she's Buttercup. If I tried to get her to wear anything out of her choice, she'd murder me on the spot." Bubbles said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Can you two hurry up, already? I'm getting bored waiting." Buttercup yawned.

"Fine! If I agree to all this, will you stop bugging me about this?" I finally gave up.

"Yes! Now lets go!" Bubbles grabbed our arms and all three of us flew out to the party.

* * *

"Where are they?" Bubbles looked around for the boys and her friends.

"Maybe their out on the patio, getting some fresh air or something." I suggested. The music was so loud, it was beating through my ears. I thought I would go deaf or something.

"Hey girls!" Robin surprised us from behind.

"Robin!" Bubbles squealed and hugged her. "We were looking for you guys."

"Where's Boomer and Butch?" Buttercup looked at Brick.

"Butch's getting some drinks and Boomer's with Mike, Kim and a bunch of other people, chatting on the patio." He spoke.

"Oh thanks, Brick! I was looking for those guys." Bubbles smiled and walked off with Robin.

We three spoke and were greeted by other guests, before Butch finally showed up with four drinks.

"Hey guys! I got all of you your favourite drinks." He laughed. I could tell he had drunk a bit of alcohol by the tipsiness of his voice.

"Sweet!" Buttercup and Brick grabbed their glasses of alcohol and took a sip.

"I don't drink." I refused Butch's offer.

"I know you don't so I brought you some pepsi." He smirk.

"Um, thanks." I tried to smile and took a sip of the pepsi. "This pepsi tastes weird. Are you sure it's pepsi?"

"Yeah. It's probably diet or something." I raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off. Drinking some more of my pepsi.

* * *

"I feel weird" I lean over the wall as I try to walk back from the dance floor. "Hey guys? Buttercup?"

Nothing but the sound of loud music and chattering people. I walk towards the patio thinking some fresh air would do me some good.

I could still hear the music thumping through the walls, outside. My head was still spinning a little and I felt funny.

_'It's probably all the soda kicking in,'_ I thought. _'Plus, it's late and I'm not use to being up this late at night.'_

I turned around, feeling a bit better, and walked back inside to find my sisters and tell them I'm going home. I looked around the first floor, outside and basement area, but I didn't find them. So I got in the elevator and started heading for the second floor. That's went suddenly I felt all hazing and weird.

And then it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and scars

I groaned and opened my eyes, unsure of where I was, or what had happened.

I was in my bedroom. I sat up, feeling a little dizzy.

What happened last night?

All I could remember is that I was feeling uneasy and dizzy, looking for my sisters and then the rest was a blur.

I climb out of bed, and slip my feet into my pink, fuzzy slippers. I groaned, again. My entire body was paining. My head, my chest, my stomach, my legs- mainly between my legs- everywhere!

Why does my body ache so much?

I slowly make my way to the bathroom. Maybe a nice, relaxing bath would help the pain go away.

I slip out my pj's, dropping them to the floor, as warm, bubbly water filled the tub. I slowly slid into the tub, once it was filled and I relaxed myself, trying to remember what had happened.

_""W-where am I? What are yo-" A finger stopped her._

_"Shhh." A smirked formed on his face. "No more talking. You're mine now."_

_"AAAAHH!""_

Suddenly, I jerked awake, at the sound of the screams, in her head.

"W-what?" I spoke to myself, confused and scared. "What had happened last night?"

"Blossom!?" Suddenly I heard Buttercup knocking at the door.

"Come in." I suck deeper in the tub.

"Blossom! What the hell!?" She looked annoyed.

"Calm down! What's wrong?" I come out, dripping wet, wrapping myself in a hot pink towel, confused.

"Uh.. Where the hell did you go last night?" She looked at me with a stern face as I dried my hair.

"What do you mean? I was at the party with you guys." I look at her.

"Really? Cuz Bubbles and I searched for you everywhere, and we didn't find you anywhere!"

"Oh come on, Buttercup. You probably drank too much, and so you don't remember much." I turned around and started drying my hair.

Gosh! I still felt sore.. What the hell did I do?

"HOLY CRAP, BLOSSOM!"

I dropped the comb in my hand, startled and frowned at her. "Language!"

"Shut up! What the hell is that on your back?" She pushed my hair out of the way.

'BHJ'?

"What in the world!?" I stare at the scar on my back.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Buttercup stared at me.

"I honestly don't know." I bit my lip, worried. Where the hell was I? Why is my body so sore? What was with the screams in my head?

"Blossom? Buttercup?" Bubbles open the door, staring at us. "What's wrong? Why was BC, shouting?"

"Bub's look at this!" Bubbles walked over as Buttercup showed her the scar on my back.

"BHJ? What? Where?" Bubbles stared at me, scared and confused.

"I don't know!" I squeak.

"GIRLS!?" We heard Professor call from downstairs. "What's going on up there? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Professor" I call back.

"Well, okay. But hurry on down. You don't want to be late for school."

"Okay! We'll be right down, Professor!" We all say, synchronized.

We exchange worried, confused looks at one another, before the two leave me in the bathroom.

What had happened last night?

* * *

"Blossom? Blossom?"

I jerked out of my day dreams, and sat up straight. "Y-yes, ?" and the entire class was staring at me. I was embarrassed.

"Can you please open your book to page 10 and read out the first paragraph, please?" She sighed as she frowned at me.

"Oh! S-sorry, m'am!" I rapidly flipped through my book to the page and started to read out loud. "The faint, shrill screams filled the room. Agathus fell backwards, frightened at the horrid sounds..."

I continued to read the paragraph, but all I could think about was the scar, the aching and the screams in my own head. I finished off the paragraph.

"Thank you, Blossom. Brick, please read the next paragraph."

"Yes, m'am." Brick began to read.

Brick!

He was at the party last night. Maybe he knows what happened.

* * *

"Brick!" I run faster, to catch up to him.

He stopped and turned to me. "Yeah, Blossom?"

"I'm glad, I found you. I need to ask you something important." I panted.

"Uh sure. We have the next class together, so why don't we talk while we walk?"

"Sure." I smile as we start walking, again.

"So what did you need to ask me so badly?"

"It's about the party last night. Well, um, I can't remember what happened." I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"Well, how much to do you remember?" He looked back at me.

"Well, the last thing I remember is walking around feeling really uneasy and dizzy, looking for you guys. Then the rest is a blur."

"Well, I can't help you much. BC, Butch and I sitting on the roof just talking and fooling around until Boomer came up awhile later to join us. BC wanted to know where you and Bubbles were and he told us you two were dancing with some of the girls."

"Is that all?" I frowned, disappointed that he didn't know.

"Yeah, sorry. But that's all I got. Maybe Boomer can be some help." He shrugged.

We walked into class as the bell rang, and took our seats.

I was disappointed and still confused. I want to know so badly what had happened last night. Where this scar came from and everything.

Maybe Boomer knows.

* * *

_"P-Please, stop... I... AHHH!" __Tears ran down her face._

_The figure just smirked in response._

_"P-Please.. I beg of you.. st- Ahhh!" _

"Earth to Blossom. Anyone home?"

I jerked out of my daydreams. And look at Buttercup and the rest, who all just stared at me.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been very focused at all today." Brick said, sipping from his juice box.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, looking a little concerned.

"I-I'm alright. Just tired from last nights party." I managed to smile.

But that wasn't the case. All I could think about was those screams.

Why were they there? Who's were they?

"Well, anyway, as I was saying. Tomorrow the Grad Committee is starting to plan Prom and Graduation and we need a group of members to sign up and help with a parts of the planning. Bubbles, Boomer, Julie, Mike, Susie, Mary and I have already signed up. The bigger the group, the more stuff we have to plan, and the more credits we get towards are graduation. Any one of you interested you can still join our group, or you can join Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd and Elmer's group." Robin said passing a sign up sheet in the middle of the table.

"Shit! This seems like a whole lot of responsibility and work." Buttercup said, grabbing the paper. "Have fun Blossom!" She shoved it my way and laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Buttercup." I roll my eyes and hand the sheet back to Robin. "I think I'll join your group, Robin. Seems interesting."

"Great! If any of you want to join and still need a group talk to Bubbles, Boomer, Mike, Julie, me or even and ." She smiled and go up to leave. "Well, I need to go help Bubbles with something in the music room. See ya!"

"Bye!" We all wave as she leaves.

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's the big slug-ball, Bitch?" Buttercup smirked at Brick.

"Language." I raise an eyebrow as she just rolled her eyes.

"Butch? He's at home, sleeping. Said he laid it down hard last night and was to tired to even use the bathroom." Brick threw his juice box in the bin beside our table.

"Hah. Butch is so predictable." Buttercup smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go join Mitch and the gang. See ya, both!"

"Peace!"

"Are you gonna go, too?" I smirked and we laughed.

"Naw, not yet. Just gonna sit here for sometime. You?"

"Since everyone else seems busy, I might as well just sit around."

"Hey guys!" We turn to see a happy Boomer, with a balloon tied to his wrist.

"What's with the sissy balloon?" Brick tried to grab it from him as he sat down, but Boomer pulled it away, defending it.

I giggled at them as Brick tried to take the balloon from him several times, before giving up.

Boomer wasn't the same as he was years ago. Sure he wasn't the smartest person on earth, but neither was he the dumbest. Also, he stood up to his brothers, more. He wasn't the same weak, dumb, blonde of the Rowdyruff Boys, anymore. He'd changed.

Well, same goes for his brothers. They all gave up being evil, and trying to destroy us after we defeated HIM.

Brick was a normal lazy teenager, but he was one of the smartest kids in school. He was still a hotheaded redhead, but he learned to control his anger.

And Butch? Well... he's a player. He victimizes every pretty girl and school and tries to get fresh with them, but so far only a few girls have fell for him. But that was quite awhile ago and now he tries to get my attention, more than usual.

Anyway.. got off topic there.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at Brick, like a child, and Brick just rolled his eyes as I laughed a little.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go find Mitch and the gang." Brick sighed and got up to leave.

We waved until he was gone. Most of the cafeteria was empty now, as it grew closer to the end of lunch.

There was an awkward silence between us two, until I finally spoke.

"Hey, Boomer, I need to ask you something important, about last night." I sat awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, you need to know?" He smiled as he tried to shove his balloon in his bag.

"Well, you see, I can't remember what happened after dancing with some friends, and searching for you guys. It's all a blur, but somehow I woke up in my bedroom, in my Pj's and all."

"Um, that's strange. You probably were a bit drunk or something."

"But I didn't even drink. I never drink, ever!"

"Unless someone had spiked you drink."

I bit my lip, worried.

Who would've done that? And why?

"Well, I was going up to the roof to join BC & Brick. On the way, I met Butch in the elevator and you were leaning your head on his shoulder. I asked him what happened and he just said you were tired and laid your head down for a minute. He also said that he's taking you to Bubbles on the dance floor."

"What?!" I squeaked. "I was leaning on Butch in the elevator?"

"Well yeah. You seemed like you drank some and you were a little tired, so I just shook it off." He shrugged.

"Do know anything else?" I bit my lip again.

"No. Sorry, but that's all I got."

"It's okay. Thanks, for the help, Boomer."

"It was no big deal!" He said, not looking up from his balloon.

"I should get going, the bells gonna ring soon." I got up from the table and smirk. "Good luck with your balloon."

We exchange waves and I walked off towards my locker, as I start thinking again.

I didn't drink, and if I didn't, who spiked my drink? Butch brought us our drinks, several times, was it him?

Not only that, why was I leaning on Butch?

Something isn't right, and it seems like Butch probably has something to do with all of this. And I am going to do all I can to find out. Whether it's peacefully or with force!


End file.
